nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Schlund der Verdammten
Der Schlund der Verdammten wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Bluttodesritter. Beschreibung Äonenlang verwendete der Dämon Gorelix der Fleischreißer diese riesige Axt, um seinen Feinden die Lebenskraft zu rauben und seine eigene wiederherzustellen. Der Schlund lässt alles verbluten, womit er in Berührung kommt – Verschlingen ist alles, was er kennt. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefakte Der Schlund der Verdammten wurde geschmiedet, um Seelen genauso zu zerfetzen wie Fleisch. Sie verkörpert die Macht ihres Trägers über Leben und Sterben. Diese uralte Axt der Legion wurde aus einem Metall geschmiedet, das den Opfern Lebensenergie entzieht. Die Seele des ursprünglichen Schöpfers ist darin gefangen und wird von unendlichem Hunger geplagt. Mehr als tausend Jahre lang hat ein alter und listiger Mo'arg die Axt dazu verwendet, Aufstände brutal niederzuschlagen und den Feinden der Brennenden Legion ihr Leben zu entziehen. Im Laufe ihrer langen und berühmt-berüchtigten Geschichte hat die Waffe ihren dämonischen Träger außerordentlich mächtig gemacht. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Todesritter (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Berührung des Untodes" - Objekt: Verzerrendes Anima der Seelen - Herkunft: In der letzten Kiste im Suramar Szenario der Verdorrten, die man für den Abschluss am Ende bekommt. Beschreibung: Ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment, bei dem sich jemand auf magische Weise an der Macht der längst Verstorbenen bereichern wollte. Das Ergebnis zuckt und bebt noch immer auf beunruhigende Art und Weise. Geschichte Die Geschichte vom "Schlund der Verdammten" können Todesritter durch Artefaktforschungen bei Illanna Schreckensmeer im "Buchband der Toten" in Acherus nachschlagen: Waffen lösen bei Dämonen selten Angst aus. Der Schlund der Verdammten ist eine Ausnahme. Er ist für Anhänger der brennenden Legion ein Grund für Furcht und Bewunderung. Selbst die Dämonen sind sich nicht einig, wie viele Leben er beendet hat. Es gibt nur einen, der die Wahrheit kennt. Sein Name ist Netrezaar und seine Seele ist an die Klinge selbst gebunden. Er erfüllt die Dämonen mit Furcht. Sie kennen den endlosen Hunger, der in seiner Seele lodert. Ein Hunger, so groß, dass er nicht zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden vermag. Für die Legion verschlang Netrazaar ganze Zivilisationen. Für jemand anderen würde er nicht zögern, der Legion dasselbe anzutun. Er würde jeden Moment davon genießen. Nachzulesen in "Buchband der Toten"; Acherus. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Teil 1 Trotz seiner langen Geschichte des Blutvergießens war Massenmord nicht der ursprüngliche Zweck des Schlunds der Verdammten. Dieser lag vielmehr darin ein einziges Leben zu beenden: Das des großen Dämonenfürsten Kil’jaeden. Kil’jaeden war einer der beliebtesten Anführer der Eredar. Mit einem einzigen Wort konnte er sein Volk für sich gewinnen. Als er sich der brennenden Legion anschloss, folgten viele Eredar ihm unbedacht. Einer der ersten war ein talentierter Schmied namens Netrius. Er verehrte Kil’jaeden und verbrachte sein Leben damit die Anerkennung des Eredaranführers zu gewinnen. Netrius sah es als höchsten Ausdruck seiner Treue, sich der Legion zu verpflichten. Als Belohnung für seine Treue wurde Netrius im alles verschlingenden Teufelsfeuer der Legion neu erschaffen. Instabile Magie brannte durch seine Seele und verzerrte seinen Verstand und Körper für immer. Netrius - der fortan als Netrezaar bekannt sein sollte - war nie wieder derselbe. Selbst seine Gefühle für Kil’jaeden änderten sich. Was einst Verehrung war, wurde zu gefährlicher Besessenheit. Es reichte einfach nicht, Kil’jaedens Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Es brauchte mehr. In Netrezaars Verstand formte sich eine Idee. Um seine Besessenheit zu befriedigen, würde er eine Waffe erschaffen, die Kil’jaedens Lebenskraft verschlingen sollte. Diese Waffe wurde später als der Schlund der Verdammten bekannt. Teil 2 Netrezaar verdiente sich als Schmied hohes Ansehen bei der Brennenden Legion. Seine Kriegsmaschinen terrorisierten ganze Welten. Seine Klingen brachten Zivilisationen zu Fall. Doch diese Waffen waren nur Experimente auf seiner Suche nach dem perfekten Werkzeug, um Kil’jaeden zu verschlingen. Er war auf ein Material angewiesen, das die Lebenskraft des Dämons entziehen und halten könnte. Netrezaar verbrachte viele Jahre mit der Suche nach exotischen Erzen, von denen sich die Meisten als nutzlos erwiesen. Auf Nihilam, der Welt des Untergangs, machte er schließlich eine vielversprechende Entdeckung. Vor Langem hatte eine Schlacht zwischen Sargeras, Anführer der Legion, und den anderen Titanen das Gefüge der Schöpfung um Nihilam erschüttert. Ihr apokalyptischer Kampf hatte die Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht und ihre Metalle mit unvorstellbaren Eigenschaften erfüllt. Als Netrezaar mit dem Abbau der Metalle begann, entdeckte er, dass sie nahezu unzerstörbar waren. Im passenden Licht reflektierten sie kurze Abbilder der Schlacht zwischen Sargeras und den Titanen. Noch wichtiger allerdings war, dass die Metalle die Essenz jeglicher Lebewesen entzogen, die sie berührten. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren verspürte Netrezaar Freude. Endlich hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Teil 3 Netrezaar formte den Schlund der Verdammten in einer der bedeutendsten Dämonenschmieden von Argus, der Heimatwelt der Eredar. Bei der Herstellung anderer Waffen erfüllte er sie oft mit Grausamkeit und Arglist. Ganz anders war es beim Schlund, da er all seine Verehrung und verdrehte Besessenheit in die Klinge einfließen ließ. Er arbeitete Tag und Nacht, bis er nahezu völlig erschöpft war. Sein Ziel war die Perfektion, denn alles andere wäre nicht angemessen, um das Fleisch von Kil’jaeden zu schmecken. Die Axt würde jedes letzte bisschen Lebenskraft des Dämonenfürsten entziehen und direkt auf Netrezaar übertragen. Nichts würde verloren gehen. Er verzauberte auch den Griff der Waffe, damit die Metalle seine eigene Essenz nicht rauben würden, während er die Axt schwang. Als die Arbeit getan war, hatte Netrezaar eine der bedeutendsten Waffen im Arsenal der Legion erschaffen. Etwas Derartiges war nie zuvor erblickt worden und würde auch danach nie wieder gesehen werden. Teil 4 Das erste Opfer des Schlunds der Verdammten war nicht Kil’jaeden. Es war einer von Netrezaars Dienern. Netrezaar befehligte Dutzende Mo’arg, sehr einfallsreiche Dämonen, die sich auf die Ingenieurs- und SChmiedekünste spezialisiert hatten. Sie alle sahen zu dem Eredarschmied auf, doch ihn interessierten seine Anhänger nur wenig. Wie Hammer und Zangen waren sie nur Werkzeuge für ihn. Um den Schlund auszuprobieren führte Netrezaar grausame Experimente mit einem Paar Mo’arg durch. Langsam ließ er die Axt durch ihr Fleisch schneiden und beobachtete, wie schnell ihnen die Lebenskraft entzogen wurde. Der Schlund funktionierte wie geplant. Die Lebensenergien der Dämonen strömten durch die Klinge und in Netrezaar hinein. Teil 5 Einer der zwei Mo'arg, an denen Netrezaar experimentierte, überlebte. Sein Name war gorelix und er war der treueste Anhänger des Eredarschmieds. zumindest war er es zuvor gewesen. Die Experimente hinterließen Gorelix ausgedörrt und entstellt. Seine Bewunderung für Netrezaar wandelte sich zu Hass, der heißer brannte als jede Dämonenschmiede. Gorelix fehlte die Kraft, sich gegen Netrezaar zu erheben. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre: Hätte er sich aufgelehnt, hätte ihm ein Schicksal geblüht, das schlimmer gewesen wäre als der Tod selbst. Netrezaar war einer der Eredar - einer von Kil'jaedens Auserwählten. Der gebrochene Mo'arg schwor, einen anderen Weg zu finden, um sich an seinem Meister zu rächen. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung Netrezaars auf der Suche nach einer Schwäche. Im Laufe der Zeit entdeckte Gorelix etwas Seltsames. Netrezaar hatte eine mächtige Axt und dennochs etzte er sie nicht im Kampf ein. Er hielt sie vor anderen Dämonen versteckt, mit Ausnahme seiner Mo'argdiener.. Welchen Zweck erfüllte sie, wenn nicht den, die Feinde der Legion niederzustrecken? Gorelix dämmerte, dass Netrezaar nicht die Absicht hatte, die Axt jemals für die Legion einzusetzten. Er hatte sie zu einem anderen Zweck angefertigt. Teil 6 Netrezaar war zufrieden mit dem Schlund und er beschloss, dass es Zeit war, ihn gegen Kil'jaeden einzusetzen. Er würde die Axt als Geschenk präsentieren und den nichtsahnenden Dämonenfürsten dann niederstrecken. Vielleicht hätte es funktioniert, wenn Gorelix nicht gewesen wäre. Als der Mo'arg von diesem Treffen erfuhr, wurde ihm der wahre Zweck von Netrezaars Axt endlich klar. Er warnte Kil'jaeden vor dem bevorstehenden Verrat, woraufhin dieser selbst einen Plan schmiedete. Kil'jaeden traf sich mit Netrezaar wie geplant. Doch bevor der Schmied sein “Geschenk” überreichen konnte, schlug der Dämonenfürst zu. Er setzte Netrezaars Geist mit Magie fest, während Gorelix den Schlund übernahm. Netrezaars Schreie hallten über Argus, während Gorelix seinem Meister langsam das Fleisch von den Knochen schnitt, bis nur noch diese übrig blieben. Teil 7 Netrezaars Schicksal war schlimmer als der Tod. Kil'jaeden sorgte dafür. Er sperrte Netrezaars heulenden Geist im Schädel des Schmieds ein. Dann befahl er Gorelix, den Knochen mit dem Schlund der Verdammten zu verschmelzen. Auf diese Weise würde Netrezaar auf ewig eins mit seiner geliebten Axt werden. Die Metalle der Waffe würden fortwährend an seinem Geist zehren und ihn mit Hunger quälen. Keine Menge an Lebenskraft wäre für ihn genug. Im Gegenteil: Je mehr Netrezaar verschlingen würde, desto mehr würde der Hunger an ihm nagen. Kil'jaeden überließ Gorelix die Axt als Geschenk für seine Loyalität. Er gab dem Mo'arg nur einen besonderen Befehl: Netrezaars Geist weiterhin zu nähren, um seine Folter zu verlängern. Gorelix experimentierte mit der Axt und setzte sie ein, um den Gefangenen der Legion die Lebensessenz zu entziehen. Die durch den Schlund der Verdammten entzogenen Energien waren häufig zu groß, um von Netrezaars Geist aufgenommen zu werden. Der Überschuss an Energie ging direkt auf Gorelix über und Kraft kehrte schrittweise in seinen gebrochenen Körper zurück. Als sich die Geschichte der Axt und ihres Ursprungs verbreitete, bezeichneten die Dämonen ihren Gefangenen als Netrezaar den Verdammten. Dieser Spitzname führte schließlich zu dem Namen, den Gorelix der Waffe gab. Teil 8 In einer kleinen, durch die Legion belagerten Welt eröffnete sich Gorelix das wahre Potenzial des Schlunds. Er und seine aus Mo'arg bestehende Mannschaft wurden mit dem Bau einer Zitadelle beauftragt, die als Operationsbasis dienen sollte. In einer Schlacht wurde diese Festung von den mutigen Verteidigern der Welt angegriffen. Sie rissen einen riesigen Durchbruch in die Festungsmauer. Sollten die Mo'arg diese Bresche nicht rasch schließen können, würde die gesamte Zitadelle an die Gegner der Legion fallen. Gorelix meldete sich freiwillig für die Verteidigung des Durchbruchs, während die anderen Mo'arg arbeiteten. Hunderte Feinde erstürmten die Bresche in der Mauer und heulten Schlachtrufe in ihren fremdartigen Sprachen. Gorelix blieb standhaft und erledigte jeden, der in die tödliche Reichweite seines Schlunds kam. Er ließ nicht nach. Mit jedem getöteten Feind wurde sein Körper noch stärker und vitaler. Als der letzte Angreifer gefallen war, kamen die anderen Mo'arg zu dem Entschluss, die Bresche nicht mehr instand setzen zu müssen. Gorelix hatte sie mit Leichen gestopft. Teil 9 Je öfter Gorelix den Schlund einsetzte, desto mehr veränderte dieser ihn. Er wuchs zu einer bulligen Masse praller Muskeln heran, die jeden anderen Mo'arg daneben wie einen Zwerg erscheinen ließ. Seine monströse Erscheinung brachte ihm einen neuen Namen ein: der Fleischreißer. Trotz der Macht, die er durch den Schlund erlangte, gab es doch Momente, in denen Gorelix, die Axt nicht nutzte. Manchmal schaute er aus der Entfernung dabei zu, wie die Legion neue Welten belagerte. Währenddessen verspottete Gorelix Netrezaars Geist, indem er die Schlacht und all die Leben, die dabei gelassen wurden, detailliert beschrieb. Wenn der Schlund begann, regelrecht in Gorelix' Hand zu erbeben, wusste er, dass Netrezaars Geist darunter litt. Der Mo'arg erlangte genauso viel Genugtuung aus dieser Art der Folter, wie er aus der Lebenskraft seiner Opfer zog. Teil 10 Auf der Welt Centralis sicherte sich der Schlund der Verdammten seinen Platz unter den legendären Waffen. Centralis war Heimat eines mächtigen Kriegervolkes. Es widerstand den Eroberungsversuchen der Legion viel länger als andere Völker. Doch wie alle anderen, die sich den Dämonen entgegenstellten, so waren auch sie dazu verdammt, schließlich zu fallen. Statt Centralis' Bewohner einfach nur zu vernichten, beschloss Kil'jaeden, dass sie sich hervorragend als Opfer für den Schlund der Verdammten eignen würden. Ihre starke Lebensessenz würde Netrezaars Geist anschwellen lassen und ihm ganz neue Dimensionen der Qualen zufügen. Auf Kil'jaedens Befehl hin reiste Gorelix nach Centralis. Er marschierte, mit dem Schlund in der Hand, an der Spitze einer riesigen Legionsarmee. Die Klinge biss sich durch die Rüstung, das Fleisch und die Seelen all jener, die ihm unter die Augen kamen. Kein Winkel von Centralis war vor Gorelix' zugriff sicher. Keinem Wesen, nicht einmal dem kleinsten Tier, wurde Gnade zuteil. Als sein langer Marsch endete, ließ er lediglich eine rote Welt hinter sich. Teil 11 Auch nach dem Massaker von Centralis lernte Gorelix fortwährend, wie er die zerstörerische Kraft des Schlund maximieren konnte. Er schwang die Axt derart effektiv, dass er zu einem der wertvollsten Werkzeuge der Legion wurde. Statt Gorelix' Talente auf unbedeutende Schlachte zu vergeuden, hielt Kil'jaeden den Mo'arg für besondere Aufgaben zurück. Somit konnte Kil'jaeden auch den Schlund und seinen Verbleib im Blick behalten. Obwohl er Gorelix vertraute, so ertrug er den Gedanken nicht, dass die Axt in feindliche Hände fallen könnte. In Gorelix' Obhut forderte der Schlund unzählige Opfer. Ungeachtet dessen, wie stark Netrezaars Geist gemästet wurde, hallten seine wilden Schreie auch weiterhin durch die Axt. Selbst die Dämonen begannen, sich vor dem Schlund und seinem verfluchten Gefangenen zu fürchten. Sie hatten zugesehen, wie die Waffe ganze Völker verschlungen hatte. Eine ganze Welt. Und dennoch wollte sie noch mehr. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Netrezaars Hunger jemals gestillt werden kann. Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Axt Kategorie:Klasse: Todesritter Kategorie:Acherus